


【影日 no.4】SOLAR SCENT （一）

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: *大学+ABO+架空设定*巨大阶级差异注意*坑，跳坑需谨慎！





	【影日 no.4】SOLAR SCENT （一）

 

以下正文

————

00.

 

这个世界是不平等的。

只要有性别这种东西在。

 

alpha和部分beta在繁华街巷，在私人别墅，在红灯区过着体面奢侈甚至淫靡无度的生活；而剩下的beta和omega则安身于平凡无奇的小镇，过着平凡无奇甚至胆战心惊的人生。

上流的alpha 和beta的子女几乎清一色继承了父母的性别，极少数作为omega出生的孩子大部分得到家族保护，门当户对嫁入豪门。但连续几代omega的出生而缺少alpha的降临就很可能导致家族的没落。

中下阶层的beta和omega结合，出生的beta或者omega缺少背景和资源，最重要的是背负着被歧视的性别，一生很难有翻身的机会。

如此往复，omega几乎永远处于社会的底层。

 

由于omega的稀缺并且为了满足上流alpha的需求，非法的omega买卖在这个社会尤其盛行，omega甚至是被人贩送入红灯区等待alpha来挑选。被送入红灯区的omega几乎是不可能逃脱的。好一点的被买走标记，此时也不可能回到原来的生活了，无论从生理上离不开alpha来说，还是阶级地位悬殊无法违逆来说；运气差的或被玩腻丢弃或一开始就任人蹂躏，被多次标记致死都是可能的。这样一来omega就更稀缺了。

也有通过合法契约取得omega人身自由的方式在，同时这也是omega可能改变命运跻身上流的极少数机会。这样的契约对omega来说就是一场孤注一掷的赌博，可是大部分的omega最后面对的仍然是海市蜃楼，退一步就立刻跌入万丈深渊。

 

alpha就不一样了。

上流的alpha无疑是含着金汤匙出生的，对整个家族的进一步壮大都有极大帮助。而在中下阶层的人家如果家中有alpha出生那就必定是要飞黄腾达了，至少跃身中上阶层是不成问题的。

总之，几乎永远处于中上阶层的alpha和几乎永远处于中下层的omega本身是很难有交集的，即使通过人为手段促成了见面与标记，地位也是完全难以等同的，所以alpha和omega之间很难有真正的爱情，灵魂绑定更是如同神话。

真正的天作之合在这个社会几乎不存在。 

 

 

01.

 

半夜的成野大学四周还是这样热闹，南边的红灯区似乎是个不夜城，形形色色的人流络绎不绝，灯红酒绿的生活似乎是那边人的常态。影山飞雄一直觉得那个世界离自己太遥远了，直到去年国家队的前辈们带他去见识了一番。

 

他迈着有节奏的步子，右拐跑入小路，进入西区。

 

夜跑几乎快成为他的习惯了。自从以一个优异的alpha——天赋异禀的体育生的身份进入成野以来，他慢慢地懂得了性别的重量，虽然他丝毫未对自己的性别产生任何优越感。

比如说高三全校只有不到十个人走出了宫城县；再比如大学里的住宿区：B区和O区是绝对不能和A区相比的，即使O区的那些omega几乎个个都有不小的来头。

种种的差别让他莫名焦躁。

 

西区相比南区就显得太朴素简陋了，即使半城半废的景象在大都市极为常见。这里居住的几乎都是外来的beta，或许还有少数omega，只不过omega的身份是不能暴露的，毕竟不远的南区就是他们的噩梦啊。

 

路两边的住房没有一丝灯光，也不知是住户睡了还是楼房已被废弃。

影山抬头看了看头顶的路灯。伴随着片刻的电流声，昏暗的灯光闪了闪，恢复了正常。但由于前方的路灯已经完全罢工，前方的路仍然隐在一片黑暗之中。他叹了口气准备折回。

 

被压抑的呼声传入他的耳朵——

“喂……你们……唔！”

他预感到什么一样只是怔了一秒便迅速寻着声源找了过去

 

——影山飞雄还有一个因性别差异而焦躁的理由

 

黑暗中的人朦朦胧胧难以辨识长相，但他知道那里有三个人撕扯在一起——两个块头挺大的成年男子和一个看起来要小很多的人，大概也是刚刚出声的那个。

袋子里的东西撒了一地，塑料的包装不时被男人踩到，发出刺耳的响声。

 

——两年前影山飞雄在西区第一次见识到了何为“绑架”和“拐卖”

 

黑暗中的小个子拼命地想要叫出声，但似乎被捂住了嘴巴。挣扎着在片刻的余裕接触到空气，“救……唔！”

随即又陷入了即将窒息的恐惧。

 

“喂。”

他低低出声，低沉的声音令不远处的三个人瞬间僵直了身体。

小个子的反应极快，趁着两个男人愣住之时挣脱出来，死命跑向影山的方向。但是不到一会就从后面被拽住了衣服，拖了回去。

 

影山定定地看了前面的男人两秒，“我记得零点准点临街会有巡警没错吧”

其中一个男人停了下掏出手机匆忙看了一眼，19日23:58，嘁…

 

把手机收回口袋时两个男人的动作同时顿住了———一股强烈的信息素。

大面积的，密集的，冰冷的信息素。大概是冰霜的感觉。男人顿时觉得空气有点稀薄，虽然信息素根本不可能有实质作用。

被架着胳膊捂着嘴巴的小个子抖了一下。

 

“你…你是alpha。”男人似乎想要确认，但影山没有回答。

 

另一个男人突然叫了一声松开了紧勒小个子的手，捂着被咬的地方到抽了一口气。

影山看到急切地跑过来的男生有一头橙色的发。

他扒着影山的衣服条件反射地缩到了他身后。

 

男人刚想说什么临街就传来了机动车缓缓驶近的声音。

“嘁”了一声不甘心地跟着另一个男人向着黑暗深处跑远了。

 

他们是动不了手的，有alpha在。

不说对方的出手阻止，就算是为了不被抓住尾巴想要制服对方都是不行的。与低微的omega不同，任何一个alpha的失踪或者遇害都是警局的大事。

 

影山回头看了看还拽着他衣角的人。

 

——当时被救下的是个莫约25岁的女子，是个omega

 

beta？

影山不可置信地又轻嗅了一下，的确没有任何味道。

什么啊这年头，人贩连beta都抓吗？

 

“喂……你……”

影山刚想说什么，对方突然想被电到一样迅速地后退，直到他们的距离拉开两米以上。

 

“你是alpha。”音色清澄而微微拔高，小个子紧促着眉死死地看着他，警觉丝毫未减。重复着刚刚男人说过的话。

 

喂喂被救了居然是这种态度吗？那个omega可不是这样的，他记得…………

 

 

——那个omega紧紧地抱着他不松手，哭着求自己标记她，就算标记完立刻丢弃她也没关系……好像一松开他她就会跌入地狱。

 

 

“是。”他应了一声

 

橙发的男生见他似乎没有靠近的意思，慢慢放下警戒，站直了身子。

“谢……谢谢你救了我。”他磕磕巴巴地继续，“只是去买下东西就……”

 

影山的视线这才落到了地上散落的乱七八糟的食品袋上。

好多……真看不出来…明明这么小竟然这么能吃。

 

“喂！你这家伙！刚刚是不是在想什么很失礼的事啊！”小个子似乎注意到了他微妙的表情变化，指着他愤愤地出声道。

 

他怔了怔，突然有点想笑。

“你……住哪？”

 

对面的人一个激灵又后退了几步，一副“你想干嘛”的惊恐表情

 

“……送你回去。”

他忍住想要上前给他脑袋一拳的冲动，憋出几个字

 

男生瞪大了眼睛，不一会眼神开始飘飘忽忽，“不不不不用了！我自己能回去！我我我我先走了刚刚真的非常感谢！！”

在影山还奇怪他反应怎么这么大的时候扭头就跑。

 

“喂！！！”

他在他身后大喊了一声，但是对方似乎根本没有要理他的意思，一会儿就跑得不见踪影了。

他直直地愣在原地。

什么啊这是刚刚经历绑架的人该有的行为吗？？？完全不能理解。

但是这并不能减少他的担心。

 

——那个omega。再次见到她是在去年和国家队的前辈们去红灯区的时候。如果不是眼下的那颗痣他也许就不会认出来了，毕竟那样的差别任谁也无法想象，灵魂被掏空了一般——已经没有半丝人的气息。

 

 

TBC

 


End file.
